FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: My Baby Doll
by MARYXULA
Summary: No era justo. Si ella le pertenecía, ¿por qué no podía jugar con ella tanto y como a él le diese la gana? Por fortuna y desgracia, él siempre hallaba el modo de hacer lo que quería con ella... Con su muñeca favorita. Clasificado M KefkaxTerra


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de Final Fantasy VI no son creación mía, sino de Square-Enix y respectivos colaboradores  
La idea surgió debido a tanto fanart que he visto de Kefka y Terra (supongo que algún que otro fanfic también habrá influido). De alguna manera retorcida e inexplicable puede darse la circunstancia de que él la quiera pero ya digo que de una manera muy muy inusual... (Multiplica tu rabia hasta cien, eso es cuando él cree que te quiere decía Morgan Freeman en una película e_e)  
Narrada en tercera persona (como suele suceder cuando escribo historias cortas)  
**AVISO!** Clasificado M Kefka x Terra

_Why can't you just love her?_  
_Why be such a monster?_  
_You bully from a distance_  
_Your brain needs some assistance_

**FanFic Final Fantasy VI**  
**My Baby Doll**

No era justo.

De entre todos los juguetes que estaban a su alcance y en diversas ocasiones había usado a fin de entretenerse en ese aburrido y monocromático mundo en el que se movía desganado, ligeramente animado cuando un timbre sonaba en su cabeza indicándole que era hora de jugar, ella se convirtió en su favorito más rápidamente de lo que él mismo hubiese esperado.

Una figura de cuerpo delicado como el suyo, pálido y suave como la porcelana que encerraba dentro un potencial inimaginable. Además de poseer largos y ondulados cabellos que caían con sutileza sobre sus pequeños hombros luminosos, tan luminosos como los hilos de oro que había distinguido entre molesto y divertido en mangas y cuellos de oficiales o otras importantes figuras a su alrededor o al rededor de Su emperador, él único juguete ciertamente relevante, el único juguete que utilizaba con mayor cuidado pero que podía importarle menos. Con dos grandes ojos de aturdidor azul púrpura siempre perdidos en algún lugar lejano al presente. Terra Branford, temida e incomprendida, la pequeña brujita del Imperio.

Ella era su muñeca, todos lo sabían, sólo él pudo ser tan listo para lograrlo, pero entonces ¿por qué no le dejaban jugar con ella tanto como quisiese? Él se tomó muchos dolores de cabeza y tiempo para que ella fuese su muñeca. Aprovechando como siempre los pretextos que salían por la boca de Su emperador, al menos el conjunto de palabras que atraían su interés pues oír a Su emperador era aburrido, aburrido...¡Aburrido! Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de exponer esa opinión en voz alta y se limitaba a poner la misma cara de idiota que todos a su alrededor. Algo que nunca se le había dado mal, fingir era fácil, era como ponerse una mascara invisible y darle consistencia a una serie de actos y palabras.

Fuese como fuese, se las ingeniaba para jugar con ella un poquito más de lo establecido. ¿Cómo? Tan sencillo como pronunciar su nombre en un tono más o menos imperativo concentrando gran parte de su poder en ser el único reinante de su castigada mente. La cinta metálica ajustada a su frente bajo algunos mechones rubios hacía el resto. Opresiva como un fino grillete de hierro pero menos gruesa, adaptable a su victima, era un sofisticado artificio de tortura para su poseedora pero en cambio para él no era más que un embellecedor complemento. Nada más invadir su tranquila mente la espeluznante voz del general todo pensamiento o muestra de voluntad se anulaba como si las corrientes que unían sus neuronas se rompiesen de golpe, chillona y cantarina como la de un niño a la par que masculina y según la circunstancia grave como la de cualquier hombre de su edad, la chica la conocía bien pues no había modo de deshacerse de ella, una vez dentro era lo único que resonaba en ese espacio vacío, guiándola como si de su conciencia se tratase...

**XXX**

Sus ojos color celeste se abrieron para ser alzados y así observar a la muchacha de estilizado cuerpo que se posicionaba a pocos metros de él sobre una amplia alfombra de agradable tacto y una composición delirante, cargada de intensos tonos amarillos y rojizos. Sus labios fuertemente apretados debido a la impaciencia se torcieron para reflejar una sonrisa de satisfacción. A pesar de los posibles daños en su cerebro de los que tanto le había advertido el doctor Cid, su muñequita de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados era joven y más resistente de lo que ese carcamal pensaba por lo que no le concedía igual importancia. Todo lo que es creado, tarde o temprano era destruido. Como cargado de vitalidad, se enderezó desde su asiento, un alargado sofá todo forrado en gruesa tela de color verdoso y revestido por varios mantos de fina seda multicolores reflejando la extravagancia y curioso buen gusto de su amo, uno de los pocos afortunados en poder decorar su dormitorio y despacho con semejante recargo mientras extendía sus brazos a ambas direcciones con las manos abiertas como para recibirla. Sobre su alda descansaba un instrumento de uso más apropiado para chocobos revoltosos que para una dama. Un instrumento cuyas funciones Terra conocía mejor de lo que le hubiese gustado. Un objeto parecido a un látigo pero más delgado con pequeñas tiras de recia tela. La joven retrocedió un paso, lo suficientemente consciente de las intenciones de su superior.

-Mi pequeña brujita, eso no es muy educado por tu parte. -Le reprendió el hombre ataviado por ropas más acordes con las de un bufón real que con las de un soldado negando con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras bajaba sus brazos. Terra le miró con la frente arrugada y sus rosados labios apretados. Aquel hombre le horrorizaba, le costaba incluso mirarle a los ojos. Dejando escapar una especie de carcajada que le provocó un estremecer desde el inicio de su columna hasta el final le quitó importancia retirándose algunos finos mechones dorados, él tampoco es que fuese una persona muy dada a los protocolos. -¡Da igual! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Lo que quiero es oír tu dulce, dulce voz cantar al ritmo que yo marque! -

Había oído un gran surtido de voces elevarse hasta quebrarse hacía el cielo, un cielo oscurecido a causa de la ceniza y el humo que se cernía en terreno de combate pero no había ninguna tan hermosa como la de ella. Sus sollozos eran como cánticos, una bella oda o una aria dedicada expresamente para él. O al menos a él le gustaba considerarlo así. Puesto en pie, sosteniendo con firmeza su particular batuta de cuero, la siguiente serie de palabras se clavaron en la mente de la ya atemorizada muchacha como alfileres contra su piel al mismo tiempo que la corona de esclavitud se iluminaba.

-¡Quítate la ropa! -

Resistirse era un acto inútil, aparte de doloroso. En cuestión de minutos la muñeca complacería a su dueño ajena a todo, como un autómata de carne y hueso, pero capacidad reducida a actos básicos como mover sus dedos sobre la tela carmesí de su atuendo en busca de botones o cremallera que deslizar para mostrar su ya maltratado cuerpo, cuyas marcas sólo eran sutilmente apreciables por su espalda, bajo las doradas olas que era su melena rubia. contenida torpemente en un moño. Apenas emitían sonido las prendas al caer siendo apartadas por sus pies, única parte cubierta por sus botas de cuero marrón. Sólo dos cosas la sacarían de ese estado, retornándola a la desagradable y desfavorable realidad y ambas provocan en su piel desprotegida involuntarios colapsos. Contuvo el aliento al advertir el roce de las yemas de los largos dedos de Palazzo al reconocer y recrearse en anteriores toques de su fusta antes de infligir nuevos y más violentos toques. El hecho de dañar zonas ya dañadas, parecía complacerle mucho, de hecho, la carne aunque no en rojo vivo, parecía seguir recordando la sensación de profundo dolor como si fuese la primera vez.

Como el manso pero asustado cordero de camino al matadero entre los brazos de su amo, la muchacha cerró los ojos, ojos que empezaban a humedecerse lentamente, llenándose de ese brillo que sólo el terror cede. No entendía su función de muñeca y le resultaba difícil reflexionar siquiera en ello pues sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y todo su ser convulsionaba haciéndose un ovillo sobre el frío suelo de la celda. A veces deseaba no volver a abrir sus ojos, caer y no volver a levantarse pero si era capaz de reaccionar, se levantaría y una nueva serie de latigazos serían ejecutados. Era incansable. Levantando sus brazos y sujetándose una mano con la otra, girada para que su espalda pudiese ser sodomizada el juego dio comienzo sin previo aviso.

El chasquido fue alto y directo contra su piel de quebradiza seda, más hiriente de lo que creyó recordar, por lo que un aullido de dolor y pánico surgió rompiendo el silencio sólo roto por un nuevo chasquido. Terra sintió todo su cuerpo agitarse al instante de ese incremento de dolor percibido.

-¡No está mal! ¡No está mal! -Le oyó chillar como un chiquillo ilusionado y no supo si sonreír o llorar a moco tendido. Todos sus esfuerzos estaban puestos en no dejar caer una sola lagrima pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se iba a derrumbar. Y ahí residía, de alguna manera retorcida, la gracia del juego.

Se mantuvo como pudo en pie con las siguientes caricias de la fusta, retorciéndose por dentro, mordiéndose el labio inferior con el superior para al menos no gritar pues le avergonzaba tanto, mucho más que mostrarse desnuda. Su cuerpo ¿qué belleza podía exhibir? Todo golpeado, todo lacerado bajo los polvos blancos que lo ocultaban. Los latigazos cesaron pero el escozor permanecía como una recurrente llamada de atención. Era la sangre que se congregaba a tan delicada zona.

-¡Mírame! -Fue la extraña orden de su general. Su timbre de voz se había vuelto bruscamente varonil. La muchacha de cabellos de oro se volvió para encararlo, forzada por el ornamento metálico en su frente. En sus ojos carentes de luz se advertían lagrimas listas para salir. -Terra, pequeña, ¿Por qué ya no te oigo cantar? -Demandó saber y su voz volvió a cambiar de registro a la par que arrugaba su frente compungido.

Ella era incapaz de dar una respuesta cuando su mirada recobró viveza. Pestañeaba y abría la boca como queriendo hallar una defensa pero el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

-¡Canta! -Bramó y valiéndose de su mano libre, la abofeteó con desmedida fuerza, recargando todo el peso de su debilitado cuerpo en el pie izquierdo, Terra logró no caer del todo. Cerró los ojos creyéndose capaz de aguantar una vez más pero fracasó y las lagrimas rodaron por su rostro ansiosas mientras respiraba costosamente por la nariz. Palazzo añadió emitiendo otra grotesca risotada. -Es fácil, si yo quiero que bailes, bailas al igual que si yo quiero que cantes, ¡Cantas! ¡Cantas! ¡Cantas para mí! -

Cada exclamación seguida de un buen manotazo. La muchacha asintió cuando él se detuvo, mirándola con una de sus delgadas cejas levantada. Su muñeca era muy bonita pero a veces también algo atontada. Respiró hondo posicionada otra vez de espaldas a él pero esa vez no cerró los ojos hasta que el cuero besó con brusquedad la palpitante piel, sin darle apenas tiempo a prepararse para los siguientes. Resultando increíblemente doloroso, incluso perdió el control de su esfinter pues algo liquido y cálido descendió empapando sus muslos, gotas doradas inesperadas. A su alarido se le agregaron varios chillidos de espanto e incontenible vergüenza. No hace falta decir que más lagrimas brotaban y brotaban sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Yo... Yo... -Dentro del estupor, Terra buscaba las palabras con las que componer una frase de disculpa, más para sí misma que para el provocador de eso. Si se giraba para encontrarse con los claros ojos de Palazzo, los vería chispeantes, distilar un fulgor producto del placer que se estaba afianzando.

Riendo como el demente que era, el general golpeó el suelo varias veces, exclamando presa de esa euforia que sólo era provocada al presenciar como su juego empezaba a darle lo que quería:  
-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! -

-Entonces... -Se valentonó ella, girándose sin haber recibido orden de ello con una mirada suplicante. -¿Significa esto que el juego ya ha terminado? -

-¡¿Qué?! -El hombre envestido por coloridas y dispares ropas mostró replicó frunciendo el ceño, algunos cabellos como hebras de oro habían vuelto a caer sobre su frente arrugada. -¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Yo desde luego no! -Farfulló con voz chillona. La mirada de la rubia joven se ensombreció a causa de la desilusión. -Sé que todavía puedes ofrecerme más y mejores cantos. -

Dolorida y mojada, obedeció una vez más. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuál era su propósito? Era cualquier cosa excepto un ser humano. La tersa piel enrojecía bajo el influjo del instrumento más de castigo que de otra cosa, y nuevos chillidos, aullidos y sollozos se elevaban por toda la habitación como envolviéndole. La rabía se sumó a la desesperación y frustración cuando él comenzó a dedicarle toda clase de insultos. Qué si era una desagradecida, que sí era una idiota, toda clase de cosas salían como dardos venenosos de sus labios tenidos en fuerte carmín morado. No porque estuviese especialmente enfurecido con ella, ella se obligaba a repetirse eso una y otra vez como algún que otro oficial le decía apenado pero no lo suficientemente valiente como para entrometerse. En el amplio abanico de personas que uno podía encontrarse, él era del tipo que odiaba sin razón aparente a todo y a todos. Costaba, no sabía por qué pero costaba tanto quitarle importancia. Era por todos esos sentimientos y emociones que la abrumaban y Palazzo lo sabía, le sacaba bien partido. Era un buen titiritero, tiraba de sus cuerdas con maestría impecable.

A la siguiente caída, tardó en ponerse en pie, todo su cuerpo pesaba por lo que volvió a caer dramáticamente sentada sobre el suelo, tanto cuerpo como mente estaban tan incapacitados para proseguir que cerrando sus ojos, Terra se dejó sumergir finalmente en la inconsciencia. Percibiendo lejana la patada en todo el centro de su marcada espalda, inerte, como si realmente estuviese muerta, su rostro tocó el suave terreno. Mordiéndose los labios mientras arrugaba su ancha frente, Palazzo no tuvo otra más que aceptar el final del juego. Al retirar tras apretar su pie bajo la larga bota de cuero blanco con ondulantes lineas negras al inicio esa parte de clara piel pareció colorearse de un hermoso rojo vino como si la estéril tierra del desierto bajo un atardecer fuese cubierta por rojiza agua reflejo del cielo que rodearía a un moribundo sol. La contemplaba embelesado, sobretodo teniendo presente que era mestiza, mitad humana y mitad Esper. Creía como tantos otros que los Esper al haber perdido su humanidad, albergarían otra clase de sangre. Quizás verde como también se creía que tenían los lagartos u otros animalejos asquerosos.

-Ohhh... Supongo que esto sí pone final a nuestro juego. -Masculló poniéndose en cuclillas con agilidad felina, reflexivo la observó como si realmente se plantease hacer algo para sacarla de su estado de inconsciencia pero emitiendo una media sonrisa, ciertamente cansado y con suficiente excitación en el cuerpo lo dejó pasar.

Colocando la mano libre sobre el bulto que aún se imponía bajo sus pantalones de delicada tela, se vio obligado a soltar todo esa concentración de placer por su cuenta como sucediese en otras ocasiones, como cualquier hombre hacía pero no comentaban en voz alta. Apretando sus dientes contra el solido material del mango de la fusta, con ambas manos se tocó arrodillado a pocos metros de ella, cerrando sus ojos, rememoraba cada lamento, cada sollozo, cada aullido lastimero de la muchacha y su miembro se retorcía también de jubilo entre sus pálidos dedos hasta emanar la pegajosa y blancuzca sustancia que caía como una fina babosa amorfa yendo a parar sobre la sangre creando en su perturbada mente la ilusión de ser tragada por ésta como un gusano blanco ahogándose en la inmensidad de un charco rojo. Su cuerpo sabía tan bien como él cuán divertido había sido el juego. Volvía a sentirse más o menos satisfecho.

**XXX**

De retorno a la realidad, la mano que la levantaba del suelo no parecía igual de cruel de lo que había sido momentos anteriores. Levantando sus cejas parecía querer apresurarla. ¿Se había quedado ahí todo el tiempo esperando a que regresase en sí? La sola idea la inquietaba.

La recia tela de su ropa parecía de lija al rozar su sensible piel. Ignorar esa desagradable sensación era todo lo que podía hacer. Formaba parte de todo aquello, el dolor ya fuese físico o emocional se convertía en un compañero de viaje al que había que aguantar, pocos soldados lo comprendían igual de bien que ella y justo por eso fracasaban. Paralizarse cuando tu deber era actuar era una de las peores cosas que podías hacer por lo que como si estuviese en mitad del campo de entrenamiento seguía adelante. Su función era ser usada ya fuese para matar o para otros oscuros propósitos, su razón de ser era ser un instrumento más.

Frente al gran y ovalado espejo que había encima de una coqueta mesa de madera con adornos dorados y superficie de algún caro material, dedicaba a su reflejo miradas de extrañeza o incomprensión pues no conseguía identificar a la joven que le imitaba, con rostro de muñeca, ojos grandes a pesar de su hinchazón y coloración rojiza, nariz pequeña y fina más unos labios bastante deseables a pesar de la sequedad. Tomada entre sus largos y firmes dedos, la veía ganar algo más de palidez gracias a los polvos que sólo una adinerada señorita podría permitirse, no ella, una presa del Imperio pero de alguna manera al verle arrugar la frente, sentía que quizás no fuese la única.

La coacción no era necesaria pero le gustaba recalcarle las cosas que él consideraba de vital importancia porque vivían rodeados de individuos que no entendían ni se esforzaban en comprender como ellos dos comprendían la verdadera esencia de su existencia. Lejos, alejándose, retomando su lugar, si es que alguna vez había tenido uno, trataba de darle sentido a su sinsentido.

¿Alguna vez sería capaz de comprender el sentido de la vida? Probablemente no pero ¿sería capaz al menos de hallarle sentido a la suya más allá de la simplicidad de la destrucción y el odio que sólo él se esmeraba en hacerle creer como únicos principios validos?

Cerraba los ojos tumbada en su oscura y desoladora celda y se fundía con el silencio y la oscuridad.

**Si a nadie le gusta lo entenderé... Porque mi visión del personaje de Kefka Palazzo conforme lo ya establecido no es muy agradable ni romántica que digamos n_nU **

**Kefka como todo buen villano que se precie posee dos cualidades peligrosas, es un psicópata y un sádico por lo que aparte de disfrutar haciendo sufrir a la gente de múltiples formas, no creo yo que en ningún momento sienta arrepentimiento sincero pero en esta historia, de un ámbito intimo entre Terra y él traté de enfocar su juego como algo más propio de un sádico sexual ya que me gusta pensar que como cualquier hombre normal es capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales (físicamente hablando, el sadismo sexual es una parafilia peligrosa) y los sádicos comúnmente sienten excitación al infligir dolor físico a sus victimas o al maltratarlas psicólogicamente mediante humillación y dominación... Quizás me haya pasado un poco pero con Kefka nunca estoy segura de sí no llego o voy demasiado lejos n_nU **

**A veces me pregunto cómo serían esos juegos con una Terra totalmente libre de actuar porque a algunos tipos de esta clase le gustan las participantes desafiantes y rebeldes e_e **

**Al menos me consuela pensar que no soy la única pues hay algunos fanfic realmente buenos que lo retratan así por aquí, aunque en español no n_nU **

**MARYXULA**


End file.
